Talk:Little Sister Nyami/@comment-32794100-20171101050156/@comment-32794100-20171105215345
@Gaia Paladin Nailed it... Don't believe me? Here's a screenshot (there's a bug or glitch which makes the Buff didn't have any image but it's 100% real and not made up, if you still think it is, well it's up to you, I already showed it). https://i.imgur.com/mcXrIm4.png Just use Ezra and Shion as the Leader while equipping Nyami with Barbatos Ring and Amuwhatever that is that boost 150% ATK and DEF for 4 turns. Forgot to say that my friend's Erza at this stage has an SP to boost her own OD Gauge to 100% Fill rate so you know it's indeed very fast, and in the last I just Overdrive her and that's it... I won your petty game! It's a very tricky but I had some of OD Gauge Sphere in my store that can boost up some of it to make 3 OD in short possible (because I use all of it in my all of Unit in this squad... Except for Nyami of course to be honest) which is the hardest part but I've done it. 1. Fill OD Naturally then Ezra's UBB in the 1st Turn along with SBB of Shion and Ilm, Note: Use 2 Fujin for Shion and Ilm as Ezra is automatically filled up thanks to the Sphere (Normal attack for the others only if SBB didn't fill up yet), doesn't matter which is which because you will use Hero Stone in 2nd turn). 2. OD Gauge Shion using Hero Stone in the 2nd Turn and UBB Shion (Thanks to Normal attack and correct Elgif I can full my BB to SBb without using any Fujin.) 3. Use SBB of others to make full the OD Gauge for Nyami in the 2nd turn (possible IF you got plenty of OD Gauge Sphere and Elgif which I do, heck normal attack is good but you know Ezra's SP List, right?) and use remaining Fujin to fill up the remaining SBB if there's anyone isn't filled up yet. 4. Don't forget to use BB in Turn 1 after Ezra's UBB and Shion's SBB to enhance ATK to 200% and Replace it 5. In the turn 2 just use Nyami's SBB and wait for the next turn of Overdrive 6. There you have it... Oh, I almost forgot, you will use all of the realistic Fujin usage which is 5 of them to make it work. You might wondering how can I build up the BB Gauge so fast when I have no BB Management, the answer is... Sphere and Elgis, just search it and guess it, it's your job not mine. Also, 1 Hero Stone (For Shion's UBB in the 2nd Turn) and finally some Crystal and Elixir. Note: My Nyami's Sphere isn't the best one but I can do it, so it proves that you can do it as well although what Mich said about it being not worthed is kinda like a 70% right depending the situation and that's it. I'm exhausted just to try this you know, almost impossible but I did. EDIT: PLUS!!! There's a Resonance Effect in it even though it's small... It could be better if I had Mono Dark but I don't which is why it was hard.